Elven Star
by OnceUponATasmin
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir encounter a new akumatized character - Elven Star - a gamer who has an affinity for the pointy eared.


**Elven Star**

I strode across the field, head high, weapon in hand. Surrounded by clusters of flowers, I could not help but admire the view whilst carrying out my mission. My main weapon was the magic flowing through my veins but I also carried a simple engraved sword and a bow and arrow that was positioned on my back. My flowing velvet robe trailed behind me with every graceful step that I took, making it seem as though I was gliding, rather than merely walking.

Finally I located my target – an enormous troll swinging an almighty hammer. He was hard to miss, clumping around the place, combined with his sheer size. I stepped back, sheathing my sword and raising my hands, ready to blast him with a powerful spell that would send him flying-

"Ew! What is that thing wearing!" Came a screech behind me, distracting me. In the few seconds it took for me to swivel around on my chair to locate the source of the noise, the troll had crushed me into a pulp and my body lay broken on the ground. Game over.

"Chloe! What was that for?" I complained, staring furiously at my now unmoving character on the computer screen. "I was just about to beat him!"

"I don't care!" She yelled. "That isn't important! What is important is that you should be calling the fashion police!"

"It's a troll boss." I retorted. "He isn't supposed to be stylish."

"Troll boss? Who said anything about one of those? I was referring talking about that walking fashion disaster. That robe was so last year. Last century even. You need to change it right now!" She added, making a lunge for the computer.

"I will do nothing of the sort!" I replied, batting her away. "And besides, I quite like it."

"Why am I not surprised?" She answered.

"Oh, just go away." I grumbled, feeling my anger intensify.

"Not before I give that disfigured girl a well needed make-over!"

"She's an Elf, her ears are supposed to be like that!"

"Really?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't care either way. I am changing her attire, pronto. Now let me see." She said, before knocking me off of my chair.

"Please be careful." I begged, as I watched her tamper with my settings.

"Since when am I not? You should be grateful, I am doing you a favour here!"

"Hardly!" I snapped as I raised myself up off of the floor. "You are just jealous, simple as. After all, my Elf will always look better than you, no matter how much make-up you plaster on or designer clothes you wear."

"How dare you!" Chloe shrieked. "If you really believe that then you are even more delusional than I previously thought and that is a feat in itself. I was just trying to help but if you are that ungrateful then...oops..." She finished with a malicious smile.

"Oops?" I echoed, chest tightening.

"Character deleted." Chloe replied. "Oh well, now you can start from scratch and this time make her fabulous."

I felt like I had been punched straight in the chest. I had spent hour upon hour working on that character, so much so that I believed that she was an extension of myself. Her name was Lillian Starbright and mine Tessa Thompson but we were one.

And now she was gone. Forever.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. I could not, would not, allow Chloe of all people to see me in such a state. I was tempted to attack her but knew that that would not help me in the long run so instead I took the other option. I fled the computer room as quickly as possible, found an abandoned classroom, sank to the floor and sobbed. I clutched my necklace tightly. It was a star, an exact replica of the one her Elf wore, in fact. The last thing of her that I had left now.

 **~ Unbeknownst to her, Hawkmoth sent an akuma that landed on that very same necklace ~**

"Elven Star, I am Hawkmoth. Speak to me."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." I replied.

"Fetch me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir and I will allow you to wreak revenge upon a certain Chloe Bourgeois."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

 **Marinette**

"I'm late! I'm late!" I yelled as I hurried through the halls. I had been so exhausted from my last adventure that I had simply overslept this morning and I knew that I would be in big trouble. Sometimes juggling the life of Ladybug as well as Marinette was extremely difficult and if they knew, they might cut me some slack.

Unfortunately, they could never know.

I was travelling so quickly and not paying much attention that it wasn't until it was too late that I noticed Adrien in front of me and crashed into him, sending us both to the ground.

"A-Adrien." I stuttered, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Marinette." He said, picking himself up.

I was about to apologise further when I noticed a strange something stroll past. Or rather, someone.

They were tall and slender with long lavender hair in tight curls. But this was not what caught my attention. They had long pointed ears, like an Elf straight out of a fantasy novel or game.

"Lillian Starbright!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I replied, confused.

"I know who that is!" He answered.

 **Adrien**

I recognised that hair and figure anywhere. She looked exactly like Lillian Starbright, the Elven character of Tessa Thompson. I had watched her play as her many a time, even when she was meant to be doing schoolwork. It was her, without a doubt. But that raised more questions than it solved.

Tessa looked nothing like her character. She had brown wavy hair, her body type was more chubby than anything else and she was a tall female, but not that tall.

I told Marinette as such and she responded with, "Well, there's only one way to get to the bottom of this. Let's do some spying!" She said, before hurrying off after her.

Good old Marinette, I thought to myself, grinning, before I followed.

 **Marinette**

Adrien told me his suspicions and I had a strong feeling that this did not bode well for any of us. I had a feeling that that figure was an akumatized version of themselves. But I needed to make sure. I couldn't just go all Ladybug on anyone, without knowing at least some facts first. Mostly that it wasn't just a person who was very dedicated to dressing up.

The hallways were strangely abandoned and all was quiet. That was until I heard a familiar voice, screeching for help. Chloe. Ugh. If she was in trouble then our suspicions were indeed correct. She had upset some unsuspecting victim who had then been akumatized because of it.

Sometimes I felt as though Chloe was an even bigger villain than Hawkmoth. And that they would be an unstoppable team. I shuddered at the very thought.

Even though I had had a headstart, Adrien and I arrived at Chloe's location almost simultaneously. The lavender haired figure was holding her up by the throat, first tightening so her screeches for help were reduced to squeaks.

I needed to change into Ladybug. Right now.

"Erm..." I began, fumbling for some excuse.

"Chloe needs help." Adrien said. "Let's get some back up."

"Okay!" I said, relieved that he had provided me an opportunity to change, without even realising it.

I ran back down the hall from where I had came, found a suitably quiet spot, and transformed.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **Adrien**

I realised that my suspicions had been completely correct when I saw the Elven figure holding up Chloe. No doubt it was Chloe's own fault but I had to save her even so. Despite everything, she was a friend of mine.

But first I needed to get rid of Marinette so I could transform. I made some comment about getting back up and thankfully she did as I suggested without argument. Good old Marinette.

As soon as she was out of sight, I let the transformation process begin.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 **Elven Star**

I giggled with glee as I held Chloe aloft. This extra height was wonderful, to say the least. I felt even more important, even more powerful, even more...me. I had always projected myself on to Lillian Starbright. She was a better version of me in every way. She was prettier, she was stronger, people respected her. It was the opposite in reality. No one fancied me, no one even liked me. And now I had received the opportunity to be her forever more. A new and improved version, of course, since she was gone.

To be Elven Star. After I had my revenge on Chloe then I would move on to anyone else who had ridiculed me, bullied me, doubted that I could be somebody. And they would pay with their wretched lives.

"Stop!"

I whirled around and was greeted by a sight that would have been welcome, under other circumstances. Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Why should I?" I addressed them with a snarl. "You do not know what this brat has done!"

I had a feeling that Chloe was not best pleased by that title, judging from the way she was squirming.

"I can hazard a guess." Ladybug muttered, with a grimace.

It appeared that she shared similar feelings for Chloe to me. But there was one difference. Ladybug was a hero, I...well, I suppose that I would be deemed a villain in this scenario and if it led to me getting vengeance then it was a mantle that I'd gladly bear.

She had probably assumed that I would be unable to hear her remark but I had Elven hearing now, as well as vision, both now being absolutely top notch.

"I know what she did." Cat Noir announced. "Something to do with your character. In that game."

"How did you-" I began, surprised.

 **Adrien (Cat Noir)**

Uh oh, now I had put my paw in it. I could not explain how I knew without revealing my true identity.

"I...er...lucky guess." I answered, weakly.

"Really?" Ladybug asked, eyebrow raised.

"Fine." I answered, with a pout. "I happen to play the same game and recognise the character. Happy?"

"No need to be so defensive, kitty." Ladybug answered, sounding offended.

"Sorry." I told her.

And I meant it.

 **Marinette (Ladybug)**

I did not know what Cat Noir's issue was but there was definitely something up. But I needed to brush that aside. I needed to strike before Chloe ran out of oxygen. Whilst we had been chatting, the Elf had kept a firm hold on her throat.

Without warning, while the Elf's attention was still on Cat Noir, I cartwheeled over to where she was positioned and kicked her in the gut. Or I tried to, at least.

She dodged my attack with ease and the ones after. I dived and span and lunged, all to no avail. I needed back-up. And I had some, in the form of a pun loving feline.

"Kitty!" I yelled. "Some help over here!"

 **Adrien (Cat Noir)**

"Tessa!" I called, trying to reason with her one last time.

"I am Elven Star!" She retorted. "Now begone! I have my vengeance to carry out!"

"I cannot let you do that." I said, sighing.

I wish plain reasoning would work on those who have been akumatized. Our job would be much much easier if so. But then, where would the fun be in that?

"Face me then! Succeed where your bug friend has failed." She replied, before flinging Ladybug at the nearest wall.

"Ladybug!" I shouted as I saw – and heard – her connect with the wall with an almighty crash, the force of which had no doubt rendered her unconscious.

"Your turn next." Elven Star announced, with delight in her voice.

 **Elven Star**

Ladybug had been even easier to dispose of than I had ever imagined. Her reputation was more amazing than she herself had been and I could not hellp but be disappointed by this fact. But oh well, one down, one to go, then Chloe would be all mine.

"Elven Star." I heard Hawkmoth's voice in my ear. "Take her Miraculous. Now!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." I responded.

However, to do so I needed to temporarily release Chloe from my grip. This was probably a bad idea but I had no other choice.

I simply opened my hand and let her splat on to the ground. There was no need to be careful.

I strolled over to where Ladybug was laying, slumped against the wall, very much unconscious.

"Miraculous, miraculous..." I muttered as I leaned over to pluck it from her person.

 **Adrien (Cat Noir)**

"Noooooo!" I screeched as I dived on to her back.

"What are you doing, furball?" She responded before attempting to shake me off.

But I kept a tight grip. I had a feeling that the situation with Ladybug was not quite as it appeared so I had to keep our Elven friend distracted for as long as possible.

"You do know that I don't only have Elven hearing and sight but Elven strength as well, don't you? You are a weakling compared to me!"

She had revealed this information with the intention to boast but instead it gave me an idea on how to defeat her.

I could see Ladybug stirring out of the corner of my eye and I hoped that our Elven friend did not notice. However, if her sight was as incredible as she claimed then she would have without a doubt. But I had my own personal ace in the hole. The ability to be very very very irritating.

"What is wrong, pointy ears?" I asked, keeping a firm grip on her. "Unable to shake me off, despite your 'immense strength'?"

"How dare you-" She began before being interrupted by a voice that I was beyond pleased to hear.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted.

 **Marinette (Ladybug)**

"Lucky charm!" I called, after rubbing my head and allowing my vision to refocus.

My encounter with the wall had hurt but I was tougher than I appeared.

A huge rock suddenly materialised, much to my confusion.

A rock? I thought to myself. I could always whack her with it but I feel as though that was not what its purpose was in this particular scenario.

Before I had the opportunity to think on it further, Elven Star had shot some sort of ray in my direction. Fortunately for me, Cat Noir was paying attention and pushed me out of the way.

"Be careful, bugaboo." He scolded, but he was smiling while he said it. "I think I have an idea." He added, with a whisper.

"I heard that!" Elven Star announced. "Did you not hear me when I said about my finely tuned senses?"

And then a light bulb went on in my own mind. My thoughts no doubt mirroring those of Cat Noir.

Sensory overload, that was it!

It was only then that I took a quick examination of the whole room. There were tables piled high against the other wall, right beside a...

"Cat Noir!" I called, before I even finished my thought. "Over there!" I added, pointing.

He immediately caught my drift.

"Cataclysm!" He cried.

 **Adrien (Cat Noir)**

"Cataclysm!" I cried, understanding Ladybug's hint.

She wanted me to send the tables flying as a distraction before enacting her side of the plan. However, there was one vital piece of informatiom that she still needed tlo know. The location of Elven Star's akuma.

"The akuma is in her necklace!" I informed her, after I had sent the tables crashing down to earth.

"How do you-" Ladybug began.

"Just trust me!" I interrupted. We did not have time to chat at such a delicate part of our plan.

"Yes, sir!" She answered, with a mock salute.

"You truly think that a few tables can defeat me?" Elven Star asked as she smashed through them, enraged.

"No, of course not." I replied, tone even. "But I know what can. Now!" I added, just as Ladybug triggered the fire alarm.

A deafening screech suddenly sounded in the room, in the whole building, in fact.

Elven Star immediately dropped to her knees, Chloe and the battle forgotten. Her downfall was her newly found oversensitivity of her senses. What hurt our normal ears must have been mind shattering to her.

Knowing that she had lost, she lifted her hand to release one last blast of power, no doubt to see if she could take down one of us with her. And I happened to be that target.

Fortunately, just as she took aim, Ladybug whacked her on the head with the rock.

"Oh, so that is what that was for." I said, grinning.

"Oh hush." Ladybug responded as she undid Elven Star-no, Tessa's necklace.

"What a pretty necklace." She said, stomping on it without hesitation, the akuma flying out.

 **Marinette (Ladybug)**

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilise!...Gotcha!" I announced as I cleansed it. "Bye bye, little butterfly." I added, as I watched it flutter away.

Chloe had been hiding under one of the few pieces of furniture we had managed not to destroy and I saw her quickly crawl out of the room now she knew it was safe to do so.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I shouted, as everything went back to the way it was.

"W-what happened?" Tessa asked upon returning to her normal, non-Elven self.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and I said in unison as we fist bumped.

My earrings began to beep so I knew that it was time to make my exit.

"See you around, my favourite feline!" I said, before dashing out of the room.

 **Adrien (Cat Noir)**

I watched Ladybug leave, wishing for the millionth time that she would just stay. I needed to know her true identity so badly. I knew I would still love her no matter who she was and I wish that she would realise it.

The beeping of my ring cut those thoughts short as I too, made my exit. The only person I wanted to know my true identity was neither of these two.

"Gotta run!" I said, waving Tessa farewell.

I met her eyes for a few seconds and could tell that they were full of curiosity but I was unsure what to say so I looked away and left her there.

"Thank you." I heard her say, just after I left her sight.

I transformed back into Adrien just in time as a group of teachers charged past me. One noticed me trying to be inconspicuous and failing completely, and addressed me.

"Young man, I do not know what you were doing skulking around here but it is time for class. See to it that you are not late." They told me before disappearing around a corner with their colleagues.

A hero's work is never done, I thought to myself with a sigh. I'm not purrfect, I thought to myself, before chuckling at my own pun. If only Ladybug had been here to hear it. Oh well, class awaits.

At that very moment, another figure charged past me before tripping over nothing at all and crashing to the ground. I felt a very strong sense of deja vu as I lifted Marinette back onto her feet.

"S-sorry!" She said, dashing away before I could even form a response.

Good old Marinette, I thought to myself, and I could not help but grin once more.


End file.
